


Palm to Palm

by Twinklestar



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, dom/sub elements, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklestar/pseuds/Twinklestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on the futurepast kink meme, for this prompt:</p>
<p>Kitty takes one look at Peter and knows she can put him on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palm to Palm

There’s a new mutant in the school, and this one’s different. He’s older, and applying for the job of art teacher. Most of the current teachers were themselves students, Kitty among them, and it’s strange to imagine sharing the staff rooms with someone she didn’t grow up with. She kind of hopes he’s hot, since Bobby and Marie are back together. Not that she’s still hung up on Bobby (G-d no), but because seeing so many happy couples around the place has made her itch for something more. It’s not like going out with purpose is easy these days, between all the couples and all the work. Her few nights off tend to end up being spent in the local, trouncing Scott, Jean, Marie and Bobby at table quizzes. Not really the height of excitement.

He's handsome. Tall, and strong and quite silent. If it weren’t for his eyes, Kitty thinks New Guy would look intimidating. As it is, she can’t help the frisson that runs through her, the itch in her hands for a good crop, and the image in her head of this man kneeling, begging to be allowed to touch her. It’s a pretty good image, one she thinks she should keep for later.

Introductions are made, and Peter, as he asks them to call him, is Russian, with an accent that makes her knees weak.  She locks them instead, and stands tall (well, as tall as she can, which is more like...chest height), and holds out her hand.

“Kitty,” she says. She meets his eyes confidently, and it doesn’t feel like she’s straining her neck. It feels like he’s bending to meet her, moulding his strong form around hers as he takes her hand. His hand is soft, and slightly damp. Kitty grips harder.

“Peter,” he says. “It is nice to meet you, Kitty.”

His eyes drop from hers then, and Kitty knows that if she says the word, this man will fall at her feet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://futurepast-kink.dreamwidth.org/2013/07/22/round1.html?thread=1849#cmt1849
> 
> I haven't decided if this is a d/s universe or not, but I think it can be read either way.


End file.
